Jason and Mason
Jason and Mason are one of the former captives of Hagun Island earning their freedom soon after swearing allegiance to Taro Aoyama in DxD - The Last Amagiri. Appearance Jason is a young man who resembles his younger brother aside from his blonde hair with light-colored eyes. Unlike a lot of the younger teens on Hagun Island, he is seen to be dressed in regular clothing. Mason is a young man resembling his older brother aside from his red hair with light-colored eyes. A lot like his older brother, he is seen to be dressed in regular clothing. Personality Both twin brothers display cockiness and arrogance, this is proven in a lot of their matches against their opponents and treating them like their prey. Both twin brothers also believe in the term survival of the fittest utilizing whatever method possible for them to survive even if it means injuring those caught in the same situations as them, which includes even children. Jason has shown this most in combat, as he continued to torture Layla psychologically in their entire match going as far as to step on her wound and even shooting an arrow close to hitting her head. Mason has also shown to be a calculating person thinking in a rational manner in his match against Alice and he has also shown to be petty as he poisoned her using one of his plants. History Not much is known about their past aside from at one point, they were brought into Hagun Island. Powers and Abilities Jason Enhanced Speed: Jason has shown to be faster than the normal human, being able to keep up with a ten-year-old Kensei. Stealth Expert: After his training with Hayashi, Jason learned how to mask his presence. Mason Enhanced Speed: Like his brother, Mason has proven to be fast and agile being able to keep up with Alice riding on top of one of her quicker monsters. Expert Technician: Jason has shown to be a technique-type fighter who utilizes his sacred gear in a number of unique ways and develop a number of skills. Equipment Jason Staring Gold: His sacred gear and main weapon of choice, which grants let him generate and control gold light such as letting him form an intricate bow out gold light. *'Golden Squadron:' A technique, which lets him create several soldiers made out of golden light that wields bows like himself, as well as being able to communicate through them from a far away distance. Mason Arbor Field: His sacred gear and main weapon of choice, which grants him the power to control all the plant-life around him like the ones inside of a forest further extending his own influence. With further mastery, he became able to create irregular seeds that have green lines that were traced across it letting him create a plan-like lifeform that seems somewhat mutated. Trivia Their character design is based on the same character Shizuya Kirihara from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Hagun Island Category:Gehenna Guard